


What?

by PrettyHippieGal



Series: Okay... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyHippieGal/pseuds/PrettyHippieGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is hanging around more. The pack moves in. Sheriff Stilinski mentions a certain anniversary and Melissa is confused as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actually decent story. I didn't actually ship these two until like twenty minutes ago. Enjoy! :)

Melissa doesn't even notice anything happening at first. All Derek does is stop by, ask if she needs anything, does whatever she needs, and goes. Without a word. In complete silence. Then he starts hanging around more, occasionally staying for dinner, scolding her boys for her, so she doesn't have to, glowering at them with disapproving eyebrows. It makes her life easier.

She's grateful, she really is. She just wonders what it was like before Derek started coming over. For the love of her, she can't remember. She isn't sure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. 

Mondays, he's got breakfast ready, drives her to work, kisses her cheeks, brings her lunch, and picks her up, driving them back to a clean house, dinner steaming on the stove top.

Tuesdays, he does the same, only this weekday, he takes her out to dinner, because, for some reason, Tuesdays are the most stressful. She doesn't think much of it, only smiling at him and cooing at his blushing ears when she says it's sweet.

It's like that throughout Friday, Saturdays being family night and Sunday their lazy day. Derek practically lives at her house.

Family nights are filled with laughter, the entire pack huddled in a circle (including the Sheriff), arguing over what piece they want ('Dammit, Scott I want the blue!' 'No, Erica, I called it!' 'I should get it! You guys used the blue dildo last night; therefore, it is mine!' 'Stiles?' 'Yes, Mama McCall?' 'Shut up.'), and filled with pizza. ('I want a meat lover's. That's what we're getting.' 'But, Derek!' 'We'll get both, Stiles.') It's a pleasant transition from the silent halls she used to have. 

A few weeks later, Erica, Stiles, and Lydia officially move in. Melissa considers putting her son's lovers—Stiles and Erica—in a different room, but decides, fuck it, because she knows somehow they'll all end up naked in the same room together. Derek agrees. He says they'll get sound-proof walls.

The renovaters come in next weekend.

Boyd follows after the three, opting to stay with Isaac. Somehow Danny ends up in the house and Boyd takes the guestroom. Isaac and Danny are shameless flirts. 

Malia and Kira come next, the girlfriends plopping on the couch one day and saying they're moving in. Well, technically Malia did, eyes earnestly intense, bluntly stating they wouldn't take 'no,' for an answer. Kira's eyes were wide and the sweet girl politely asked if they could stay. Melissa didn't care. What difference would two more teenagers be?

She doesn't know what to think when Allison, Lydia, and Jackson come along, but she welcomes them all the same. They sleep in the basement.

It gets stranger when Peter starts popping by. The third time she'd caught him going through the pantry, her heart stopped, clutching at it, saying, "You weres are going to give me a heart attack." He looks genuinely concerned, trying to guide her through her breathing. Then she goes on and asks, "Why are you all coming over here anyway?"

Peter just smiles at her, a drastic change from his creepy I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk. "When you take in the Alpha, you get the pack."

When all she does it look up at him, bewilderment clouding her gaze, his expression falters. "You don't know, do you?" He looks and sounds genuinely disappointed. 

"What do I not know?" All he does it pat her shoulder and quietly leave, like she just rejected him. It was weird.

It all clicks into place when the Sheriff sits her down at the table with the same expression Peter had, though with more worry. "Are you dating Derek?"

She splurts out the coffee she'd been drinking, forcing herself to meet his unblinking gaze. "What?" She can't hide the incredulity in her voice. "John, I'm forty! Though I would be a lucky woman, where the hell did you get that idea?" In her dreams, maybe. But realistically, the guy had options. Cute, younger, bigger breasted options. 

"So, you're not dating him?" His voice is cautious, as though he's treading on thin ice. He sounds hesitant, unsure. 

Melissa stares at him, deadpan. "No, John, I am not. As much as I would like to be, no, I am not." It's a good thing the kids are at school.

He looks surprised. Why would he be? Melissa clearly didn't have anything to offer. All she has is a crappy house full of teenagers and a job with scrubs. Why would he want her?

John scratches his neck. "I just thought, because, you, know, the kids were talking about your anniversary."

Melissa gapes, full on jaw dropping. "What the hell!" Like, seriously! She needs to knock some sense into those kids. What gave them the impression? If she had a boyfriend, she'd know. "The hell..."

It's quieter than usual at the table during dinner. She can't quite look Derek in the eye and she can barely manage, small, weak smiles. Because she does actually love Derek, now that she comes to think of it. He's just so sweet and so damn irresistible. It sucks. She ignores all the bewildered gazes, and continues serving dinner.

"I was thinking I'd take you out to the new Italian place in town for our anniversary," Derek's says casually once she's seated down and halfway through her pork. Her mind is barely able to register what he said, before she realizes she's choking. 

The whole table snaps up, rushing over, Scott looking fully prepared to give her the heimlech remover, until she slams her fist into her chest, rasping out a, "What?" Really, she's becoming all to familiar with that word.

Derek frowns. "Our anniversary."

"We're dating?" There are so many questions swimming through her head right now. "What? When did this happen?"

He frowns again. "Eight months ago." 

She almost faints. 

"Mrs. McCall, are you alright?" Allison steps in front of her, eyes wide and worried, biting on her lip. Melissa is so out of it, she doesn't correct her. Lydia steadies Melissa's shoulders, pursing her lips.

"Of course she is," The redhead's tone is dismissive. "Because someone didn't think she needed to know about her pack status." Her accusing look is shot at everyone at the table. There are a few protests.

Derek frowns again. "You really don't know?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Werewolves need to stop being so damn cryptic. One day she will ram her head into the wall.

"You're pack mom," Her future daughter-in-law (Erica) supplies before tearing into her meat.

Well then.


End file.
